<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can we stay like this forever? by oikawrld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137570">can we stay like this forever?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawrld/pseuds/oikawrld'>oikawrld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Slight Manga Spoilers, a bit - Freeform, is oikawa ok srsly asking, iwaoi - Freeform, low self esteem oikawa, makki is fed up, oikawa goes to brazil, oikawa is leaving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawrld/pseuds/oikawrld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>oikawa has been in love with his best friend ever since his first year of highschool and was convinced it was just a stupid crush and that iwaizumi would never like him back. years later, he was proven otherwise as he was having a conversation with iwaizumi about leaving to go to brazil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can we stay like this forever?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! this is my second fic :))) so hopefully this was better !! aaaa i don't rlly write well i don't think, but i need 2 let out my iwaoi shit. please comment ur thoughts on this plz i want to improve :) enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>everyone knew the two were inseparable. ever since they were kids, they were already together. no one could ever get in between them, not even makki or matsukawa. that's why oikawa hesitated. he understands how close they are and he didn't want to ruin that.</p><p>"stop being dramatic he likes you back," oikawa spits his drink at the comment. makki groans at the water all over him, quietly whispering curses at oikawa. "no, he doesn't. you don't know that, makki. besides this is just a small crush," not, "nothing to ruin a life long friendship for," oikawa cleans the water he spat out with a handkerchief. "you know they say if you keep bottling up your feelings, you're only gonna fall more. give him hints or something. i swear you two are fucking gay for each other it makes me puke," at this point makki was irritated. how could he not be? every time he was with oikawa and iwaizumi, he would always get left out. the bond the two share is on another level. as much as they look as if they hate each other, they really do understand each other. it's as if they were made just to be together. it was disgusting, makki thought. "we'll just see what happens, but I really don't think iwachan likes me, no? he's just like that with everyone. i'm sure i'm not special to him," he looks down and sighs quietly, "BUT. BUUUUT MAKKI THAT'S OKAY! THIS IS JUST A CRUSH. JUST A CRUSH MAKKI!" makki rolls his eyes and flips him off.</p><p>years passed by, nothing changed. except for the fact that they are graduating now. no more lunches with iwachan everyday as they cram their homework they failed to do the night before together. no more sending each other messages during class in hopes of the teacher catching one of them and the other laughing at it. no more crying about studying together late at night then laughing right after because, god, they're ugly criers. no more seeing each other everyday and appreciating each other's presence. especially because oikawa's leaving for Brazil. that stupid bitch never told iwaizumi what he felt and now he's leaving.</p><p> </p><p>"are you really gonna leave?" he knew the answer, but still asked. he didn't want oikawa to leave him, he didn't want to believe that, but deep down he knows oikawa will always pick his dream over him. he's just a best friend, no one worth throwing away a dream for. oikawa is talented on another level, not as if he would ever admit that to his face. it would be a waste if he just threw all of it away, just because iwaizumi was selfish enough to want oikawa to stay. "awe is someone gonna miss me?" oikawa tried making it a joke. truth is, he didn't want to leave. "piss off. i'm not gonna miss you. in fact, i'll enjoy your leave, shittykawa. no one to take care of. no one to annoy me. sounds like paradise." "so grumpy, i won't miss that either," oh but he will.</p><p>the two stayed silent for a while till oikawa tried making a joke, "yknow, iwachan, for such a small guy you hold so much anger," iwaizumi didn't know where he was going with this. "i really don't know why i've stayed with you all my life. you're always so... grumpy, and mean, and annoying, and strict, and weird, and bossy." <em>why the fuck am i doing this</em>. "but it would be a huge lie if i said i hated you. actually, no, it's more of the opposite," oikawa's voice was quivering, his hands were damp, and he felt as if he would explode at any second. "i've been with you all my life and i've never seen anyone who could care about me this much. despite me being annoying and bratty and stubborn, you're still here. you could've left me at any moment, but you're still here." iwaizumi didn't understand, but oikawa was slowly sobbing, grasping his club t-shirt, trying his best not to breakdown in front of iwaizumi. "why? why are you still with me? after all these years, you're still with me. why are you so fucking nice? why do you still care about me? why do you make me feel as if i'm special to you, hajime?" iwaizumi's eyes widen at the use of his given name. "why?" <em>why does he think i care this much?</em> "i'm such a shitty person so why? why are you still here. hajime, answer me. please."</p><p>"tooru," oikawa jumped as iwaizumi grabbed his arm aggressively. "you're not a fucking shitty person, stop saying that. i would've left you long ago if you weren't special to me. i don't know what has gotten in your head to think that,” the tone in iwaizumi's voice suddenly changed. he was angry. “tooru, you’re special to me and you always will be. stop saying shit like this it’s not like you. now you’re crying for no reason,” he lifted his hand to wipe off oikawa’s tears. iwaizumi was irritated. hearing oikawa asking why he has stayed with him for all his life when the answer has been so obvious all this time. yet, as much as he was very much irritated, he still comforted oikawa.</p><p>“i like you, you know. this was supposed to be a confession, but i fucked it up and cried,” iwaizumi was dumbfounded. he hadn’t expected that. he looked at oikawa, clearly still recovering from the mini breakdown he just had. to his mind, oikawa still looked perfect, despite the snotty nose, the puffed up eyes, the way he was sniffing every goddamn second. he looked at him one last time, before finally burying himself unto oikawa’s arms. “i like you too, tooru. i have ever since that one time you gave me a flower back when we were kids. you’re fucking special to me.”</p><p>oikawa’s heartbeat started beating faster and faster, slowly processing what had just happened and what iwaizumi just said. he had liked him ever since they were kids. his feelings were requited. makki was right. oh how he wanted to punch himself for being so oblivious.</p><p>“can we stay like this forvever?” again, iwaizumi knew the answer to that question, but he still hoped they could. he wanted to stay in oikawa’s arms in silence as they appreciate each other’s presence, but they can’t. in a few weeks from now, oikawa has to leave for brazil and as much as he disliked it, he didn’t want to be a hindrance to oikawa.</p><p>“yeah"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>